<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want by wllw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649250">Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllw/pseuds/wllw'>wllw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Hints of Greed/Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Marking, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllw/pseuds/wllw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with wanting things, her lord likes to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Fan/Ling Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you want to do this, my lord?" asked Lan Fan, gently. Her lord looked like he was about to ask her the same thing. He already had, enough times by now that if he tried again she'd—well, not punch him, obviously. But think about it. Secretly.</p><p>She did want to do this. It had surprised her, when he'd first proposed it. It wasn't something a dutiful vassal was supposed to desire—but she remembered the unnatural glint in her lord's eyes, the arrogant expression on his face. It had been horrifying back then, but looking back on it... Well. There was nothing wrong with wanting things, her lord liked to say.</p><p>Maybe something showed on her face, because he didn't ask again. "Yes," he said, "I want to do this." His eyes were hard. His voice almost steady.</p><p>She loved to see her Emperor like this, naked and disheveled and sticky with sweat. No one else ever had the privilege. She straddled him and lowered her mouth to his chest, sucked on his skin, left her marks with her teeth and with her nails. He'd have them tomorrow at court, hidden under his elaborate robes, and they'd brand him as hers. No one would be able to see them, but she'd know, and so would he. He whimpered under her touch.</p><p>Could he see the hunger in her eyes? She wanted him to.</p><p>"You're my possession," she growled against his skin. "Remember that."</p><p><em>I want you to make me forget who I am</em>, her lord had said, <em>and who I'm not.</em></p><p>"You're <em>mine</em>, Greed," she whispered, and Ling melted into her embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>